A Fairytale
by dolphindreamer11
Summary: Clove Fuhram is just a 15 year old girl when her life is changed forever. President Snow's grandson, Cato Snow, has turned 18 and now the games will begin to find him a wife. Who will be chosen? Disclaimer : I don't own the Hunger Games, the plot, the characters or Alexander Ludwig (I wish). I know the summary's rubbish. I got the idea from a Quotev story but the plots different.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Clove Fuhram and I am 15 years old. I live in district 2, Panem. Panem is made up of 12 districts and then a place called the Capitol, where all the rich, important people live. I have a little sister called Clara, who is 10 and my Mother. My father died when I was 6 years old. The districts are all different.

The first place is the Capitol where people like the President and his grandson live. They don't have to work or worry about where their next dinner will come from.

Next is District 1. They make things like jewellery and luxury. Then it's District 2, where I live. we specialise in masonry. We are quite well off but since Father died and my mother isn't strong enough to work in the stone industry we survive off her money from being a washer woman. District 3 is technology, 4 fishing, 5 is power, 6 is transportation,7 is lumber, 8 is textiles, 9 is grain, 10 is livestock, 11 is agriculture and 12 mining. I'm supposedly lucky to live in District 2 but I don't feel that way. We belong to the Capitol. There's no escape.

I'll tell you more about Panem. Panem was founded over 100 years ago. It was once apon a time a place known as North America but after many natural disasters and wars we ended up with the country we know today. Exactly 74 years ago there was a war, the districts against the Capitol, which was known as the dark days. People turned on there friends and family. The Capitol bombed a now extinct district know as district 13. District 13 was the main up riser along with 12, 11 and 10. People were sorted due to there loyalty into districts, with districts such as 12 with half the population starving to death and then districts like 1 where they own big houses and have posh clothes and cars. It's quite unfair but that's how it is and how it will always be. You grow to get used to it. Complaining will only make things worse.

The ruler of Panem is known as President Cornelius Snow. He has ruled for over 50 years, his family having ruled over Panem for centuries. He had a daughter, wife and son - in - law who all died. his wife in childbirth, daughter and her husband in a train accident. But there is a heir. His name is Prince Cato Snow, President Snow's arrogant, rich, monstrous grandson. They are alike. He turned 18 on the 7th of May, just last week. He has everything. Money, good looks, as well as being rather muscular. You'd think that he would have no shortage of admirers (and he does) but being a prince he goes through the same process as every other member of Panem royalty.

When a member of Panem's royal family reaches there 18th birthday a reaping is held. 2 girls and 2 boys are reaped from each district and sent to the Capitol ; where they are taught how to act like royalty. It's all filmed and at the end one of the 'lucky' girls or boys are paired to the prince or princess. The remaining 23 are given highly placed jobs. The remaining are matched to another remaining of the opposite sex and married. Then you will become a mayor/mayoress, the prince/princesses personal assistants, ladies or sirs. You are showered with riches and live a perfect life. Except from the lack of choice. I'd hate it. But the reaping will be next week and today we find out whether or not me and Clara are eligible for the reaping. Sometimes there are age preferences but usually it's 12-18 meaning I'd be eligible. Once though, there was a reaping with age eligible of 5-30. It depends on what's wanted.

In the reaping a Capitol representative arrives in each district and reaps 2 names for each gender out of all those who are eligible. Beforehand though, you have your picture taken, a blood sample and classify some information about yourself. When the names are called it shows their picture so the peacekeepers, the army, basically, and you're taken to the stage. You're given half an hour to say goodbye to your loved ones and then you go to the Capitol. Most of it's strictly classified but I do know that you're given a stylist, a prep team consisting of 3 people and a mentor to help coach you privately. There's a tribute parade where they show off the chosen to Panem in stupid costumes, then 4 days later they're given a score on how well they do, whatever they practice at the Palace, then they're interviewed with Ceaser Flickerman, a TV host. After that it's announced on who the Prince has chosen, the pairings and jobs. there's a ball and then it's all forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit up in bed. Yawning slightly, I climb out onto the wooden floor of my bedroom. Clara, my little sister is still asleep, on the other side of the room. I go downstairs and start cooking breakfast, porridge, the usual. My mother wonders downstairs, hand in hand with Clara just as breakfast is ready. we sit in silence as we eat up. The porridge is a little cold, a bit lumpy as well, but it's food and something that will keep us going until lunch. Then Mother goes to her washing, her poor hands already scrubbed raw. I change into my old, faded jeans and green tee that is just slightly on the small side. I brush my long, brown hair into a ponytail and then do a round of the district. Giving out freshly washed clothes, taking in a new batch for this evening. I return at lunch, placing the wad of notes and purse of coins in the draw. We have a plain roll, the bread slightly stale but none the less food. While my mother continues with her washing and Clara plays with her rag dolls, I do the shopping. I buy some food, wool, shoes for Clara because her old ones have worn through and soap. I return home and make supper. A stew with vegetables that I picked up. After supper we gather around our battered telly and watch as Ceaser Flickerman's face and blue hair fill the screen.

"Hello, hello, citizens of Panem! Now the time has come for the announcement that we have all been waiting for. Who are the lucky eligible? Well, we'll hand over to the wonderful President Snow and Prince Cato to tell you!" The screen cuts to the president, white faced and smartly dressed, along with his grandson who have been presented perfectly. Not a speck of dust in sight.

"Welcome, welcome." The president begins "I am pleased to announce today of who will be the lucky citizens to be eligible for the reaping. After deepest consideration my grandson has decided to keep the normal restrictions. " A cheer erupts and the screen cuts back to Ceaser. I let out a sigh of relief and hug Clara tightly. She is safe. I am not. But just knowing that there's no way that Clara will be involved has made me feel so much happier.

"Well, I'm sure many of you will be celebrating tonight. So 12-18 year olds remember to have your pictures and blood tacken along with filling out those forms! I wish you all the best of luck and remember to watch the recaps of the reapings an hour after the reapings!" The screen blanks and I smile.

"Clove, am I going?" Clara asks, voice filled with anxiety. I smile at her.

"No Clara, your not. You're safe." she looks at me.

"What about you Clovey?" I shake my head.

"maybe." She frowns slightly but hugs me tightly. We celebrate Clara's freedom with a small pastry that I brought at the market. Then we all go to bed.

"Night, night, Clovey." Clara whispers as I blow out the candle we use instead of electricity. My sister is safe, I think. In a week I will be too. then everything will go back to normal. What could possibly go wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I know that Clove hasn't shown a lot of emotion so far but think about it this way. She has to cook, clean, work, she's gron up quickly and loses herself in routine. She basically doesn't have a life. I'll put more emotion in from now though. Promise.**

I wake at sunrise, as per usual and make breakfast. I make toast, a rarity, to celebrate Clara's freedom.

"Clove." I hear. I turn around and see Mother.

"Why are you up Mom. You should be sleeping. Have you been up all night working?" I ask, alarmed.

"I couldn't sleep. And we need to buy you a pretty, new dress for the reaping." She smiles and I hug her tightly.

"You should've tried, mom. I don't need a new dress, don't work yourself too hard. Not for me." She smiles at me and caresses my cheek.

"My little girl. You've grown up so fast! You'll always be my daughter, my little Clo-clo, I'll never stop loving you." I smile and hug her again.

"Mommy, Clovey, what's going on?" I spin around and see Clara.

"Come here, Clara." I say and she joins in with the hug. Tears sting my eyes but I stay strong, for Clara and mom, I will not let them fall. Everything will be fine, there has to be at least 1000 other girls who could get picked. Just from my district. We sit down and enjoy breakfast, though it tastes bittersweet. A beautiful breakfast on a sorrowful day. At noon every family is required to meet in the town where the Mayor hands out the letters to families with eligible children. We wash, dress and head to town.

The ceremony is just beginning when we arrive.

"Welcome, citizens of District 2. I will now present the letters to those lucky enough to be eligible. The Adams family," A tall boy, muscular and handsome takes to the stage and is given his letter. He walks back down to a sobbing mother and 4 other children. "The Apollo family." The mayor continues to call out names and people slowly disperse.

"The Fuhram family." I drop Clara's hand and walk to the stage, where I am handed a letter and then I walk off the stage and we go home. We all sit in the lounge as Mother opens the envelope.

"Do you want to read it?" Mom asks, her voice cracking, hands shaking. I take the letter and begin to read.

 _Dear_ _Mr and_ _Mrs Fuhram,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that your eldest daughter, Clove Isabelle Fuhram, aged 15, has been approved eligible for the reaping that will take place on Saturday 21st May. All members of your household must attend the reaping. You must be dressed in formal and neat attire. Those eligible must arrive at 10am promptly for signing in. The rest of District 2 must therefore meet at the Justice Building at 1pm and the reaping will begin at 1:30pm._

 _Miss Fuhram must arrive at the Justice Building at 9am promptly on Monday 15th,dressed smartly._

 _If your daughter is reaped then you have 30 minutes to report to the Justice Building to say goodbyes. The chosen may take one token, whether is be a locket, ring, picture or dress, as there token._

 _You are required to watch the interviews, Sunday 22nd at approximately 6pm, the scoring, Thursday 26th, approximately 8pm, the interviews, Saturday 28th, 7pm promptly and the conclusion, Sunday 29th, 2pm promptly._

 _Thank you for your understanding and co-operation,_

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Mayor Camorlia._

I look up and send my mother a small smile. Everything will be fine...won't it?

"Clovey, why are you so happy if you might go?" Clara asks.

"Because your not coming too. And if I do go, it will only be for a little bit and then I'll be back. And we'll have a big house and you can have all the prettiest party dresses that you want and we'll never have to work again!" I tell her and her eyes light up slightly before she frowns.

"But I don't want you to go Clovey." I smile at her cuteness.

"It'll only be for a little bit and then I'd be back. We don't even know that I'm going at all." I hug her and she flings her too-skinny arms around my neck, catching me off balance and causing us both to fall backwards, onto the couch, a laughing mess.

"It's time you two went to bed." Mom tells us, grinning despite trying to keep a calm face. Clara lets out a little whine but obediently slopes off to bed.

"What about you Mom. You're going to sleep, right?" I ask her, worriedly.

"I'm going to start taking in a little more work. I didn't realise you'd be needed so soon. And so early in the day! At dawn I'm going to go buy you a new dress and then we'll sort you out. Got to have you looking perfect." I frown slightly.

"Mom, you don't need to-"

"I want to." She interrupts firmly. "Now go get some sleep." I nod and head off to bed myself, not before hugging my Mom goodnight and kissing sleeping Clara's forehead.

I slowly drift off to sleep of dresses and princes and pretty girls.

When I wake there is a warm bath ready for me. I slip into the water, enjoying the warmth, heated baths a rarity, even for our district. When I'm out, Clara hands me a bowl of porridge and Mom comes over.

"Lean back a little sweetheart, it'll be easier to do when it's wet." She begins to style my hair. She straightens, brushes and whatever else. When she's done I can tell that my hair is in a messy bun. It's secured by a red velvet bow. I touch it slightly, the fabric warm and soft. It must've cost more than a days worth of food.

"Mom...you shouldn't have." I trail off, stuttering.

"It went with your dress. The shop owner was feeling generous and threw it in for half price along with the shoes." I smile. Everyone's there for each other, even strangers, on days like today. One of the few times we become united.

Mom gets out her small bag of make up for emergency days. For meetings, reapings and other official malarkey. She applies some foundation, blusher, a natural eye-shadow that makes my eyes glow, mascara, a pale pink lipstick and lip shimmer. I look beautiful. Mother paints my nails a beautiful glittering red. While they dry she fetches my dress.

"Clovey, I can't wait until I see you in it. It's so beautiful and so are you and if you add something beautiful to something beautiful it equals something even beautifuller!" Clara giggles and I chuckle despite myself. If this how I feel today how am I ever going to survive a reaping? God save me! Mother comes back and tells me to close my eyes. I feel a beautiful, soft fabric surround me. When I open my eyes, I gasp. I look beautiful. The dress has thick straps that rest on my shoulders, and the skirt finishes half way between my knees and above. It's the same gorgeous ruby red velvet as my bow and so are the dance slippers that are slipped onto my feet.

"I-I-I look a-amazing!" I stutter and Mom chuckles.

"Of course you do! You can do this Clove!" I smile, despite myself. Imagine what the day of the reaping will be like. Actually... maybe don't.

"You look like a princess!" Clara exclaims and my smile falters. There's a chance that I could be in 2 weeks. I shake the thought from my head. Why would I win out of 1000's of other girls? Even if I am picked I won't win. But I'll try and enjoy these scarce happy moments where we can share beauty. When those 4 eligable's are sent off it will all be gone. I check the time on the clock that stands, old and rusting, on the kitchen wall. 8:30am.

"You need to go love." Mom tells me as I nod. I hug Clara good bye and walk out the door. Here goes nothing!


	4. Chapter 4

As I walk out of the door, I am hit with a sense of dread. I try to shrug off the feeling but I can't help but feel nervous. The streets of district 2 are busy, with mothers wishing there children off, toddlers hanging onto older siblings and teenagers, walking towards the square. The streets on this side of town, the poorer side, are dirty. Overflowing rubbish bins, tipped over by the wind, the roads and paths just dusty ground, where previous years of footsteps have warn the dead grass away. It just has a sorrowful feeling to it. Where you get to the fork in the roads, nearer to the richer side of town, the roads are rock, beds of flowers and fresh grass are neatly sorted and there are large oak trees, as well as a great view of the mountains. The Justice Hall looms in the distance and already, a long line of teens flow out of the building and onto the steps. Sighing ,I join the back of the queue. It takes about half an hour before I even get in the bloody building and then another 20 to get to a desk. By this time I am extremely bored and fed up. Only four of us are even going! What are the chances that it'll be me? 1/4000 probably more! When I finally get to the desk, a stern looking Capitol official looks up at me, uninterested.

"Name?" They sigh.

"Clove Fuhrman." I reply, sounding equally as bored as I feel.

"Age?"

"15." The Capitol person types a bit on there computer before handing me a slip and motioning to where two peacekeepers stand at a door. Where I go next, I suppose.

"Next." They call, dismissing me and I wonder over to the door, clutching a small slip of whiter cartridge paper. I read it as I wonder over.

 **Clove Fuhrman - 15. F**

Wow, I totally didn't know that! It takes maybe half an hour to three quarters of an hour until I get to the next station. Blood testing. Unsettlement fires up in the back of my throat at the vicious contraction in another Capitol persons hand. They grab my slip and read it. They poke me with the blood taking- evil looking - sinister contraction. Then they type on a computer and hand me back my slip. I follow the queue to the next station. It takes no longer than 30 minutes this time. I'm sat on a stall, told to smile, my slips taken and I can go home! I wonder back, the queue to sign in reaching the door instead of the courtyard. I feel for those people, I really do. It takes a while, but soon, I'm home.

"How was it, honey?" Mum asks as I come in and sit on the couch, between her and Clara.

"Boring. I spent way more time waiting than actually doing anything!" I tell her exasperatedly. "How about you?" I ask.

"I've been working." Mum says, showing me her red hands. "The town baker said he needed an assistant seeing as so many cakes for celebrating have been ordered and I said you'd help, you know for your dress. You don't mind, do you darling?" I shake my head.

"What about my rounds?" I ask.

"I told mummy I'd do them." Clara smiles, holding her rag sorry-excuse-for a doll. I ruffle her hair.

"Thank you. It means so much that your both working so hard so I can have a new dress! Honesty though, I could just wear this." I thank.

"Nonsense. If you're picked you need to look nice." Mum tells me harshly. I sigh and make lunch. Later that day I change into my nightclothes, seeing no point in getting changed to get changed again later. We eat a plain stew for tea, because we didn't have much left over money from my dress. We all sleep early that night. Little food and sleep does that to you, I guess.

*****************************************************Next Day**********************************************************************

I wake up early and take a quick breakfast. Then I change into my jeans and tee and head out to the bakery. I've only ever met the baker once, when I was about 6 years old and father had just died. The baker had known my Dad and gave me a cupcake that hadn't sold. It had been the nicest thing I'd ever tasted. A soft, vanilla sponge, thick, creamy buttercream icing and little fondant flowers. It was enough to make a dying girl smile. The bakery itself looks like it's come from a fairytale. It has a little flower garden out front, an aroma of sweet chocolate and cupcake stands in the windows. Clara had spent many days as a child wondering at the bakers iced marvels and then, I had joined her. Stepping into the bakery for the first time seems almost magical, an experience not many 15 year olds have. The baker, an old, kindly man, steps out.

"Hello, Miss Fuhrman! I was just putting the bread in the oven! Come through, please!" I step into the kitchen and the scent of baking fills up my nose. I sigh slightly. Bliss, pure bliss.

"Now, I was hoping you were good at decorating? Ever tried?" The man asks. I shake my head. "Come here. I will show you." The baker shows me how to fill a piping bag, hold the bag, hold the cake, ice simple decorations and package. The bell sounds, alerting the baker of a new costumer. "Forgive me for a moment, Miss Fuhrman, I will be straight back. Why don't you practice your icing!" He strolls around to the front and I put my training into action. I fill the piping bag with a thick, daffodil yellow icing. I position the biscuit and bag like so and carefully begin to pipe a simple flower, like the ones I had marvelled at as a child. I examine it and decide that it's good enough. I continue, icing smaller and bigger flowers in red, blue and pink also. The baker comes back in and looks at the biscuit.

"That is great! Would you mind icing some more while I work out front?" I continue. Flowers, butterflies, rainbows, birds, it gets more extravagant as I learn. In yellow, blue, pink, red, green, white and violet. I finish the batch, a fine dozen and take them to the baker. He shows me how to display them and leaves me to it as a new costumer comes in. In the afternoon the baker teaches me how to bake cakes, cookies and muffins. I begin to work as he helps along the way. While they cook I'm taught how to work with customers. Many can only spare enough for a handful of cookies or two muffins but you'll get the occasional order for a large Victoria sponge or chocolate gateau from the richer costumers. I'm also taught how to write down an order, speak to the costumer, take payment and contacts. I manage a whole order by myself. I'm paid my wage, £9 a day, an overly kind price and I walk home. With a loaf of bread, a thanks from the baker. Supper that night is good, soup with vegetables and fresh bread. We sleep on full stomachs.


	5. Chapter 5

This is it. Almost a week later and the day of the reaping. Everyday since I started at the bakery, I have gone there and earned my £9 and a little treat that always got iced wrong or slightly burnt. I know there fine. Except from burning a tray of cookies and undercooking a batch of cupcakes, I've been quite successful in my job and the baker has even offered me a job if I'm not reaped! It's quite exciting.

I climb out of bed and find a bath of hot water. I let it run over my body and try to not think that these could be some of my last hours here, in this house. I can't afford to think like that or jinx it or something. I scrub at my body, removing all traces of flour and dirt and then rinse my hair of grease and oil. I step out and dry off, tiptoeing downstairs to find mother. She sits, waiting, with Clara.

"Clara, you need to go wash now. You need to look nice for the cameras." She nods and hops off of the couch, rushing up the stairs to the promise of warm water. She brings a smile, though it be small, to my face despite myself. Mother smiles at me.

"Are you ready?" I nod and sit down on the chair. She begins her work. Straightening my hair so it travels, slightly longer than usual, to the bottom of my ribcage. She works on my make up next, foundation, blusher, a light eye shadow, pink lipstick and mascara. I look beautiful and so little like myself. Then mother tells me to shut my eyes and she dresses me. I'm told to open and my mouth could probably touch the floor. The girl in the mirror is beautiful. She's dressed in a mid-thigh length black dress and mini black heels, maybe an inch tall. She looks like a princess. The girl in the mirror is me. I cover my mouth with my hands and then turn to my Mum.

"Thank you." I murmur. "I look...nothing like myself."

"You'll look even better with a smile." Mum says, dipping her head to look at me. I roll my eyes but a small smile lights up my face. "That's better. You look beautiful. Got to have you looking your best, just in case. Besides, the cameras set up in the square are shown all over Panem. Got to look pretty now, don't we?" I nod and Clara clambers downstairs, dressed in a pale green dress. She has her hair in adorable little bunches.

"You look so sweet." I coo and she smiles.

"You look gorgeous Clove!" She smiles back and hugs me tightly.

"You need to go now, sweetheart." I look at Mum and then nod.

"We can eat the cookies from last night after the reaping. To celebrate." I tell Clara and she nods solemnly. I'd brought back some treats yesterday, these perfect for sale but the bakers reaping present to me, but we hadn't felt in the mood. I wave goodbye and once again join the mass of teens walking to the Justice Building. Da va ju much? When I arrive we are sorted into groups of age and gender and then told to sign in. My fingers pricked and I'm told to verify myself as Clove Fuhrman. yep, that's me. And I'm kind of wishing that I could be anywhere else other than here right now. I'm sorted into a pen of other girls my year and wish for someone to turn to for comfort. After my Father's death, I guess I grew up to fast and didn't have time for friends. Girls and boys alike, all around and squished together. Clutching hands, whispering, crying. Begging for their names to not be picked. It takes time but after what seems like years, parents, siblings and those to old or young to be reaped join the crowds, around the edge of our pens, though separated from us by peacekeepers. And then, a good half an hour later, at least, a brightly dressed man takes the stage. He's dressed in a bright orange suit, with a neon orange afro and orange birds tattooed across every inch of visible light orange skin. He's basically just orange.

"Welcome, welcome, to the 74th reaping! I'm Abadiscritto and I will be the lucky 4's escort! Now the time has come to choose the 4 tributes for the honour of representing district 2 in the 74th selection! We will choose female, male, female and then male. You have a slip for each year you are compatible by. 12 year olds 1 and 18 year olds 6." Good. that means I won't have too many. "Now let's choose our first female tribute!" Abadiscritto struts across the stage in these ridiculous 7 inch heels! He slips his hand into a large goldfish bowl and pulls out a slip of paper. Then he struts back to the microphone. The mentors, 4 tributes from the last reaping and the mayor all lean forward, eager to hear the name of the first reaping victim.

"Clove Fuhrman." My heart stops. Screaming! I hear it and turn around. Clara is screaming and sobbing, now being broadcast on live TV. These people are sick. The screen at the front is split in 3. One on my mother, who looks shell-shocked and on a hysterical Clara, one of a picture of me from last week. I look beautiful. In my new red dress and my dazzling smile. I wish I'd told myself to grimace. The last part of the screen is focused on me. I swallow. My freedom and my future is gone. All because of that stupid orange man! I feel my feet slowly move forward and 6 peacekeepers escort me to the stage. I hesitantly board and join Abadiscritto on the stage. He comes over and leads me to the microphone.

"So, are you excited?" She asks. I open my mouth to speak but no words come out. "Look! She's so thrilled she's speechless!" I'm speechless alright. Then Abadiscritto speaks again. "And now for the fist male tribute!" He struts over to another, identical goldfish bowl and picks up a slip before strutting back.

"Alfie Addams!" It focuses on 3 places again. The first on a mother and 4 children. 2 identical boys and 2 girls. One around Clara's age and the other maybe 3. The middle screen shows a pale 18 year old, with amazingly dark eyes, matching hair and muscle. He seems quite tall, though it's hard to tell from a picture. Then the last is on the 16 year old section. The same boy from the letter giving walks out.

 _Flashback ; "Welcome, welcome, citizens of District 2. I will now present the letters to those lucky enough to be eligible. The Addams Family." A tall boy, muscular and handsome takes to the stage and is given his letter. He walks back down to a sobbing mother and 4 other children._

So it's him. He walks confidently up to the stage, flashing his family a reassuring smile. Peacekeepers walk him down as he bounds up the stage. He comes over to Abadiscritto and I, flashing the crowd a wave and smile. I think I see several girls swoon. He's probably one of the village sweethearts. I suppose I never had time for gossip so I never found out.

"And how do you feel to be a tribute?" Abadiscritto gushes.

"Honoured. Whichever lucky lady gets paired with me is defiantly a lucky one." He beams at the cameras and it flashes up on the screen behind us. Did he really have to be reaped? He is so cocky, it's irritating. This is why I tend to avoid boys...and girls. And sometimes people in general. I am not a trusting person.

"And now for our final female tribute!" Abadiscritto squeals. He struts over to the female bowl again and picks up another slip.

"Enobaria Longly." 18 year old. Older than me and Archie or Alfie or whatever it was. The first screen shows an old man, possibly nearing 80 or 90. His mouth is in a straight line but is his head is held strong in determination. The seconds shows a fierce girl, snarling at the camera. Her teeth look scarily sharp. I make a note to avoid her as much as possible. The final screen shows the strong, tall girl, with dark brown hair and eyes marching forwards. Her face shows she's angry. She doesn't want to be here and she isn't bothering to hide it. She doesn't wait for the peacekeepers and ignores Abadiscritto as if she is nothing but an annoying fly that needs to be squashed. I suppose he is. "And our last tribute!" Abadiscritto says. He picks up the final slip. Only one more life to ruin. "Brutus Merebery." Another 18 year old. Why do I have to be the youngest!? The first split shows a strong looking couple. So he's an only child. The middle is a strong, not to be messed with boy. He didn't bother to do anything but glare at the cameraman. The final is the boy stalking forward. He has light brown stubble on his head and is built for battle. I also look so weak compared to all these. He follows Enobaria's lead and ignores our escort.

"Happy selection! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" Abadiscritto smiles and we all have to shake hands before being led off stage. Well, that was a nightmare!


	6. Chapter 6

We are rather brutally forced into individual rooms for our family meetings. My last time to say goodbye. My first visitor is the baker.

"Hello, Miss Fuhrman. This is rather unexpected." He greets awkwardly. I sigh and nod. "I haven't been given long as I'm not a member of your family. I just wanted to send you my regrets and wish you good luck. I think you'll find that baking is a very relaxing hobby."

"Will you please look out for them. Make sure that they're eating and working."

He smiles at me, nodding and then is escorted out. Next to come in is little Clara. Her face is stained with tears. She runs in the second the door is half way open and hugs me tightly.

"You have to promise you'll come back." She sobs and I nod at her.

"Of course I'll come back." I tell her, reassuringly.

"But then you'll have a husband." She whimpers.

"No one can ever love you more than I do. And I could never love anyone more than I love you." I say and she nods.

"I don't want you to go." She cries and I stroke her hair and pull her to my chest again.

"I don't want to either. But I'll be back soon. It's only for a little while." I smile, though my eyes have filled with tears.

"Take this. So you don't forget me." She hands me her ring. Dad had 3 special rings. The first was his wedding ring that he gave to Mum. The second was his mothers wedding ring, which I had. (I had to unfortunately sell it shortly after his death.) The third and final was given to Clara. It was a silver band with a small emerald stone. I feel blessed. She's giving me her last memory of Dad.

"Times up." A stony faced peacekeeper commands. Clara clings to me as I carefully unhook her. I kiss Clara's nose and smile as she's dragged out. Finally is Mum.

"I love you." She tells me, holding me to her chest and rocking me like a baby.

"I'm scared Mum." I whimper and she shushes me.

"You'll be fine baby girl. It'll be over before you know it." I nod and pull away wiping my eyes.

"You have to keep eating Mum, Clara too. And make sure you keep working. I don't want you to zone out on Clara. I'm not dying. I'll be Ok." She nods and holds my hands, rubbing reassuring circles with her thumbs.

Then she's gone too.

I put my head in my hands, as I sink into a soft, warm couch.

"Miss, it's time to leave." An expressionless, void peacekeeper orders. I stand up, wiping the creases away from my dress. I will remain strong, they shall not break me. I take a deep breath and strut out the door. I'm led through a jealous bunch of girls and cheering crowds as we board the train. Photographers, from local and Capitol news, crane to get a good picture, without someone's head or arm in the photo. I board expressionless and immediately shy away from the windows. I sit in the bar cart, just off from where I boarded and watch the crowds, fighting with each other to move closer to the front. Alfie waltzes in, immediately at the window as if they are each magnets being pulled together. He waves and smiles to the crowds. Enobaria and Brutus come later, stalking in and slopping into the chairs grumpily. The train begins to move and I inwardly groan. Here we go to certain doom! Yay...Not. Once the crowd have disappeared, Alfie joins me and the other tributes in the chairs. He groans, wiping sweat from his brow. He catches my puzzled look and sighs.

"As if I'm actually excited, but there's no point getting all bothered. Nothing we can do." He slumps further into his chair and I carefully move my gaze. So _none_ of us want to be here. Abadiscritto joins us shortly after the train began moving, sitting down and beaming.

"Isn't this just so exciting! It's just so amazing! And you'll actually get to meet the Prince! Befriend him! I'm so jealous! So, we watch the reaping tonight, when we arrive in the Capitol, ohmygosh, and then tomorrow you get prepped and it's the tribute parade! I've seen your outfits, so gorge. If only I were a few years younger..." He drift off into a dreamy gaze and it's obvious that everyone else stopped listening to him a long time ago, if they even were listening to start with, that is. The rest of the train ride is...dull. But yet so vibrant. It takes about an hour to get to the Capitol and a further 30 minutes, to the palace. I wipe down my dress and put on a beam,. Don't let them see you brake. I bound out the doors, waving, smiling and blowing kisses.

"Excuse me, miss." A small voice calls and I glance around to see a little girl, with bubble gum pink hair pulled back into bunches. She couldn't even be 6. I smile at her and walk over, crouching down to her level.

"Yes?" I ask. She smiles at me cautiously and looks up at me with doe eyes.

"I think you're very pwetty. I think that the pwince is gowing to pick you." She says, bashfully. I feel my cheeks flush as I giggle.

"Thank you, though if you were in the competition it would already be over. I just love your hair!" I explain and she beams.

"Thank you! My name is Lillia." I smile at her even more.

"That's a beautiful name." Then a peacekeeper nudges me and I wave before walking into the building. It's large, with crystal chandeliers and diamond doorknobs. I am in awe. We ride in an elevator to our floor.

"So girls, your rooms our down to the left and boys to the right! Your rooms will be labelled. You have an hour before dinner and the reapings will follow shortly. Don't be late!" Abadiscitto calls as I walk to my room. The bed is huge, soft and bouncy. I fling myself headfirst onto the mattress and blankets. The pillows are feather stuffed and comforting. The room is painted an unsettling shade of red and the floors are shiny and wooden. There's a wooden vanity and also a bedside table. The room also consists of a bookshelf, wardrobe and other likes. There's also an un-suite. I learn how to use the marble shower and bath. The whole room is basically just made out of glistening marble. How expensive. I take a quick shower and change into some black leggings and a blue tee. I pull my hair into a ponytail and head in the direction of the dining room. I find it just as dinner is served. I hurriedly dash to my seat and practically inhale the food. I never knew I could eat so much, be so full. I never had enough food to try. Then we're seated as the Capitol seal appears on the fancy holographic TV. Here we go...


	7. Chapter 7

Caesar Flickerman and his co-worker, Claudius Templesmith appear on the TV.

"Hello Panem!" Caesar roars and the cameras focus on the crowd, sweeping over them and their brightly coloured bodies.

"Now, today we'll be reviewing the tributes! Are you all excited?" The crowd whoops and you can hear cries of 'yes'. Caesar smirks.

"But before we get started, we must introduce King Snow and the one and only Prince Cato!" Claudius beams and the royal family are sat next to the hosts, so there reactions can be seen.

"Let's get started!" Caesar yells and I notice the Prince fiddling with his hands, obviously slightly nervous. Not that I care. here comes my competition. The reapings start, taking up half the screen. The district 1 escort says the introduction and then we go.

"Glimmer Rambin!" The escort calls and a hot blonde sashays out of the 16 year old section. She's dressed quite proactively. The Prince licks his lips lustfully. Disgusting. The screen closes in on Glimmer, pausing. Then it shows her getting off the train, blowing kisses and winking. the little slut.

"This is Glimmer Rambin, a 16 year old from District 1. She's an only child, model and is in the top 3 favourite female tributes. " Caesar narrates.

"My, my, we do have some hot stuff here!" Templesmith muses and he and Caesar laugh. The screen moves on. Next comes the male tribute.

"Marvel Quaid!" The escort calls and a tall, slightly lanky 17 year old walks out to the front, with muddy brown hair. It focuses in on him, like with Glimmer and skips to his crowd scene. He waves slightly and puffs out his chest. Prince Cato scoffs, puffing his own out, rather impressively.

"This is Marvel Quaid, a 17 year old from District 1. He has a big brother and is a rugby player. he is in the top 5 favourite male tributes."

"District 1 is certainly pulling out all the stocks. We have some tough competition here!" Thank you so much for that helpful comment Claudius. we couldn't tell!

Next is an almost carbon copy of the first.

"Cashmere Ritchson." She is tall, blonde and pale, as well as flawless. The look of the Prince's face is one of want. i'm pretty sure he's not as much looking for a wife, but a mere fuck toy. Just great.

She also sashays to the front and surprisingly hugs Glimmer. her crowd scene shows here basically just doing what Glimmer was.

"This is Cashmere Richson, an 18 year old from District 1. She has a twin brother and is actually Glimmer's cousin! She models and dances as well as in the top 5 favourite tributes." That was Caesar who seems to just be putting out a little information about each tribute.

"What I would do to her." Claudius chuckles and all of us go 'eww'. Inappropriate! The Prince actually glares at him and the King gives him a disapproving tut.

Then comes the last male tribute.

"Gloss Richson." The escort calls and a blonde, muscular 18 year old struts to the front, kissing Glimmers cheek, hugging Cashmere and bro-hugging Marvel.

Then it goes to his crowd scene. He's showing off his 'guns' and whooping a lot.

"Well I never. This is Gloss Richson, an 18 year old from District 1." He isn't, is he? "He's Cashmere's twin! My, oh my! Glimmer's cousin and Marvel best mate! He plays soccer and rugby and is in the top 3 male tributes."

"I think they have hot twin genes, Caesar!" Claudius smirks and the Prince actually rolls his eyes!

"Onto District 2!" I gulp. here I come! Literally. We have our introduction and then Abadiscritto is reading out my name all over again.

"Clove Fuhrman!" It focuses on my face. Complete shock, surprise and horror is lathered on my face. It shows Clara's sobbing and I feel an anger rage inside me. Isn't my family going through enough! The Prince's face is concentrated, focused completely on the screen and my face. It shows me entering the Capitol and my discussion with the girl with pink hair. Prince Cato actually lets slip a humorous smirk. I amuse him, how great for me.

"This is Clove Fuhrman, a 15 year old from District 2. She has a little sister and lost her Father 10 years ago. She works in the local bakery and is the top public favourite!" My eyes widen. I'm the public favourite!?

Alfie is desirable, Enobaria gorgeous, Brutus strong, the 4 from 4 are interesting. A blonde called Shelby, a 12 year old boy named Pete, a beautiful girl with red corkscrew curls and a faraway look in her eyes, who sobs when chosen and is dragged to the stage by Peacekeepers. I think her name was Annie or Ann or something, she's also in the top 3. The boy is handsome and muscular, a real ladies man. He's also in the top 3 for the boys. the first girl from 5 has bright red hair, the second female from 7 is quite like Enobaraia it's scary, the boy after her rather tanned by the sun, the last boy from 9 is quite hot if you like the adorable choirboy sort of thing (Which I don't), the first girl from 12 is barely 12, the boy after tall, over 6 foot, the second girl is the boy's second cousin and the boy after hasn't got a hand. Then in district 12, a girl named Katniss is chosen, with a similar experience to me regarding little sister reactions. The boy is blonde and stocky built, works in a bakery like me, the next girl fragile, pale and blonde, called Madge and is the Mayors Daughter! The final tribute looks similar to Katniss and is also rather muscular. He and Katniss seem like friends, regarding the looks they give, as are Katniss and Madge, Madge and the baker boy and possibly him and Madge, but it's hard to say.

"These are the leader boards for the public favourites." Caesar says and the leader boards appear.

 **Females -**

 **1 - Fuhrman, Clove, 15, 2.**

 **2 - Rambin, Glimmer, 16, 1.**

 **3 - Cresta, Annie, 17, 4.**

 **4 - Richson, Cashmere, 18, 1.**

 **5 - Undersee, Madge, 15, 12.**

 **6 - Everdeen, Katniss, 16, 12.**

 **7 - Stenberg, Rue, 12, 11.**

 **8 - Mason, Johanna, 18, 7.**

 **9 - Longly, Enobaria, 18, 2.**

 **10 - Emerson, Finch, 14, 5.**

 **11 - Wright, Libby, 13, 8.**

 **12 - Suzer, Zoe, 14, 9.**

 **13 - Star, Lyrra, 17, 5.**

 **14 - Hellsmann, Tia, 16, 9.**

 **15 - Seasbry, Shelby, 17, 4.**

 **16 - Filch, Kelly, 18, 6.**

 **17 - Manory, Alicia, 16, 3.**

 **18 - Steller, Ruby, 13, 8..**

 **19 - Montanna, Hannah, 18, 10.**

 **20 - Licna, Lexi, 14, 3.**

 **21 - Pesna, Seeder, 18, 11.**

 **22 - Jones, Luci 14, 6.**

 **23 - Maisley, Miley, 18, 10.**

 **24 - Rubix, Gemma, 15, 7.**

 **Male -**

 **1 - Richson, Gloss, 18, 1.**

 **2 - Addams, Alfie, 16, 2.**

 **3 - Odair, Finnick, 18, 4.**

 **4 - Hawthorne, Gale, 18, 12.**

 **5 - Quaid, Marvel, 17, 1.**

 **6 - Merebery, Brutus, 18, 2.**

 **7 - Mellark, Peeta, 16, 12.**

 **8 - Jordan, Fells, 18, 9.**

 **9 - Okeyeni, Thresh, 18, 11.**

 **10 - bacon, Blight, 17, 7.**

 **11 - daniels, Chaff, 18, 11.**

 **12 - Sparse, Jack, 15, 3.**

 **13 - Luls, Joe, 17, 10.**

 **14 - Luster, Jay, 15, 5.**

 **15 - Corgan, James, 16, 6.**

 **16 - Stanton, Will.13, 8.**

 **17 - Robb, Seth, 16, 7.**

 **18 - Clausus, Sparrow, 14, 5.**

 **19 - Heaned, Josh, 15, 6.**

 **20 - Plea, Michael, 16, 3.**

 **21 - Spacin, Nicholas, 16, 9.**

 **22 - Meverinda, Jason, 15, 8.**

 **23 - Zipzin, Hank, 14, 10.**

 **24 - Lafin, pete, 12, 4.**

 **20 -**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: To guest. I'm sorry for the time delay for the next chapter, but I couldn't use Fanfiction for 3 days. Above all that, I've been incredibly busy as well. I hope this 2000 word chapter is a good enough apology for my slacking.**

The screen blanks after the leader boards and Abadiscritto stands up, clapping his hands.

"I'd say it's time for you all to go to bed now. We have a big, big, big day tomorrow!" I roll my eyes, stand up and walk to my room. I melt into the soft, feathery duvets and dissolve into sleep.

************************************************************************************************************************ "Up, up, up! We have a busy day ahead of us! There is no time for dillydallying!" Abadiscritto cries, dragging away my covers, causing me to groan.

"Now, now, young lady. Your prep team will be here in an hour! Now pull on some clothes and join us in the dining room." I groggily climb out of bed, pull on a tee and some joggers, as well as a pair of trainers, before pulling my hair into a ponytail and walking to the food. I have pancakes covered in maple syrup and ice cream for breakfast. Then 12 strange Capitol people enter. 3 come over and shepherd me to the elevator. We take it to floor -2. There are lengths of covered over spaces, each only a few meters long and wide. I'm pulled into one and told to remove my clothing.

"Um, who are you people and why do you want to see my naked?!" I asked, honestly quite freaked out.

"Oh, how rude of us! My name is Phillipa and I am your head stylist." A purple lady informs. "The flowerbed is Livanna,"She indicates to a lady dressed in flowers, with flowers for hair, flower tattoos, like, the whole works. "And the Dalmatian is Doggy." She indicates to a pale man, coated in black spots and dressed in white clothing with black dots. He reminded me of Cruella De Ville. I hesitantly remove my clothing, these people are hardly, well, people anyway! I'm washed, first. they use a shower to hose me down and then coat me in a honey smelling oil/shower cream. Then they wash it off and rub on honey scented lotion.

"The Prince just adores the smell of honey!" Phillipa smiles, as she rubs some onto me. Then my hair is washed with a honey scented shampoo and conditioner. They trim my wet hair and then blow dry it. Next comes the dreaded waxing. Why can't they shave me?!

"Oh my! You are so hairy!" Livanna giggles as they apply the wax strips before ripping them off. I make yelps and grunts as I lose all my hair and probably several layers of skin. after that they rub in a honey oil, which soothes my sore skin. I'm given a think, light blue, hospital robe, that covers my chest and finishes half way down my legs. Phillipa works on my hair, Livanna my make up and Doggy my nails. My hair is pulled into a sleek ponytail, my hair slightly straightened. My face is painted with a thin coat of foundation, I'm given a mixture of browns, blacks and beiges on my eyes, creating a smoky, slightly scary look, that brings out my eyes. My lips are coated in a red lipstick and my cheekbones dabbed in bronzer. My nails are painted black, the tips turning gold.

"Now you get to meet your stylist! His name is Vector and he'll be in, in a minute." I'm left to my thoughts until a kind looking man comes in.

"Hello. My name is Vector and I'm your stylist." Vector had tanned skin and was in his mid 30's, I'd say, though unlike most Capitol citizens, he didn't try to hide his age. He had a crop of white hair and was dressed in white clothes. He seemed alright.

"hi. I'm Clove. Clove Fuhrman." I hold out my hand, which he politely shakes.

"Now, the plan for today is to make you look invincible, strong. We've got to overshadow the tributes from one, seeing as they're doing pretty well. Luckily, you're already a public favourite. Now, all of the tributes from your district are strong, including you. We need to get some meat on your bones before the interviews, but I can tell that you're strong and have muscles instead of fat. Today, you'll be dressed as a warrior." I nod in acceptance. This will either work and look great, or fail miserably. Only time will tell. He hands me a coat hanger, covered in a thin material. I'll leave you to get change and then I'll do a few tweaks." He leaves and I examine my outfit. I pull on a gold skirt, warrior like that fans out to my knees. It looks alright, I suppose. then I pull on an armour coated gold top. It isn't sexy, revealing or proactive, just cool. Vector walks in, nodding in approval.

"Perfect. It just needs a little something here," he straightens up the front, "And a little something here." He smooth's down the skirt. "And then I've got these," he holds up a pair on roman gladiator tie up sandals, "And this." He holds up a winged, gold helmet. He secures it on my head and ties up my shoes and then I'm finally done. Vector and I walk to the elevator and he presses a button for the ground floor. The elevator flies up and then the doors open into some sort of stable. Vector leads me over to the first chariot labelled 2.

"You and Alfie will be in this chariot. I want you to stand straight and proud, as if you need to do nothing to win the Prince's affections." I nod and he bids goodbye. "I'll see you after the parade." He calls over his shoulder as he walks away. I step onto the chariot and look around at my competition.

The first people I spot, are those infront of me, the district 1 tributes. The girls are giggling together and the boys and moaning about the costumes. Glimmer and Marvel, the first 2 tributes, are dress in fuchsia outfits, both bedazzled in gems. Glimmers dress is puffy and she wears a crazy, feathery headset. Marvel's suit is loose and he seems uncomfortable, as if the outfit is to unbearable to be seen in. The twins, Cashmere and Gloss were dressed in silver. Cashmere's dress was short and sparkly, while Gloss wears a sleeveless suit that is the same.

Next I see Alfie approach, his armour showing off his muscles.

"Hey, Clovey." He greets and I feel a pang in my chest for my sisters nickname for me.

"Don't call me that." I whisper and he drops the subject, looking concerned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it." I interrupt. Enobaria and Brutus come next, dressed in masonry clothes. Enobaria styles a crop top and leggings that hug her thighs and butt, while Brutus styles a pair of shorts. They look fierce and intimidating so I decide against complementing. District 3 are dressed as cogs. Then comes district 4. the first two, the blonde girl and 12 year old boy, sport fish costumes. Then, Finnick, is just wearing a net, that covers his intimate areas and Annie is dressed as a mermaid, her dress like running, shimmering water. The people from district 5 were- well, I'm not sure what they were, they were just really glittery. District 6 were covered in netting and glitter and had these weird crescent moons framing their faces. The first set of district 7 tributes were white, to do with paper by how crisp and pristine it was and the second set were dressed as trees. District 8 looked like odd bods, just dressed in scraps of material hastily sewn together. District 9 was dressed in frilly, grey outfits, with gemstones. District 10 were all dressed as cowboys and girls. District 11's little 12 year old, Rue, was dressed in a shimmering, silky blue top ,with a dungaree dress and silver wheat headdress. The boy. Thresh, was wearing a white top, dungarees and had a matching headset. The second set of tributes were wearing flowery outfits, Seeder and Chaff, I think they were called and reminded me of Livanna. Districts 12 first set, Katniss and Peeta, were dressed in black suits and the second set were dressed in a different kind of black attire. The girl, Madge, the mayor's daughter, was dressed in a halternet black dress and the boy, Gale, a sleeveless suit.

"Tributes, please board your chariots." An automated voice calls out, killing all noise. Everyone scurries to their places and the chariots begin to pull forward. District 1's tribute seem to shine under the lighting, while it makes us seem ruthless and to be avoided. The last set from 4 look amazing, Annie, like a mermaid. The little girl from 11 is so cute! Waving and smiling at the crowd, this place will crush her innocence. The first set from District 12 are ablaze, the second like a smouldering fire. I salute their stylists. When we reach the end, the King and Prince stand on a balcony looking down on us.

"Welcome, welcome. Tributes...we welcome you." the King starts and the crowd erupt as if he hasn't just said welcome a couple of times, but something worthwhile. "We salute to your courage and sacrifice." I panic for a sec until I realise he means giving up our old lives. Well, Grandpa, we didn't really get a choice. Then we're led inside and I scoff. Really? They do all of this for 5 seconds. I'll just go out in joggers and a tee next time. We all disperse to our floors, using the multiple elevators. I end up in one with Rue, Thresh, katniss, Peeta, Madge, Gale, Finnick and Annie.

"Hey," I say, bending down to Rue. "You look amazing." She smiles at me and giggles.

"Thank you." She beams and Thresh frowns at me.

"What do you want, 2?" He growls and I hold my hands up in surrender.

"Nothing. I'm not after anything." I defend and he raises and eyebrow, grunting. Rue places a hand on his arm.

"It's Ok Thresh. She wasn't hurting me." She turns to me. "Thresh and my families are friends and he promised to look after me. he's just a little overprotective sometimes." I chuckle but nod in understanding.

"Don't worry about it." I turn to the District 12 lot. "I think it was really brave, setting yourselves on fire. You look amazing!" the mayors daughter smiles, Gale narrows his eyes along with Katniss and Peeta shrugs awkwardly.

"It wasn't real." Gale huffs and I sigh.

"Still. It looked pretty real." I say. "I'm really sorry about your sister." I say to Katniss and her expression softens.

"You had one too, didn't you?" I nod and she places a hand on my arm. "I'm really sorry. I know what you're going through." Gale scoffs, shaking his head.

"What she's going through? She's grown up, 10 bloody districts up! She's had a roof over her head, electricity, toys, school, new clothes, shoes, all the food and clean water she can eat! I bet she's never worked a freaking day in her life!"

"Gale!" Madge hisses. "I'm so sorry." She apologises. "He gets a bit...angry sometimes. It's not your fault. Being in a low district can be very eye opening. Gale doesn't usually get on with towns people like me and Peeta. His Dad died a few years ago and he's been working long hours in the mines, trying to keep his family alive ever since." I nod.

"I lost my Dad when I was 5. We live in a 3 roomed house, with no warm water, heat and very little electricity. My mother's been mentally sick ever since. She works as a washerwoman and I do my rounds, handing in and taking in the washing and collecting the money, often doing some myself. I've practically brought up my sister since she was born! We only just manage to get by, living off stew, porridge and stale bread. The job I got at the bakery was because I needed a dress for the reaping and we couldn't afford one." I spit at Gale who's face pales and he hangs his head in shame at his jumping to conclusions. "I'll see you all tomorrow." I say as I walk out of the elevator, onto my floor. I shower away my make up and fall into a deep, dark sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

When I wake at 7 the next morning, it's to a not so nice awakening from my mentor. And by that I mean she poured a jug of water over my head. And the result was me waking up alright and also thrashing around and screaming. I don't think she's quite forgiven me for the unfortunate hit to the nose she received in thanks. I suppose that's what get when you go around pouring ice cold water over innocent, sleeping people. She's really to blame. Anyway, my mentor is originally from District 5 but came the mayoress of District 2 when she was married to the first male tribute from 2 in _her_ time at the palace. Her name is Veronica and she has currently told me to get ready, or rather be made ready, so I can get to my training on time. My prep team wash me, my body and hair with something that smells like honey. So we're playing the honey card again. Great (note the sarcasm). It's not that I mind, the smell's actually quite nice, but the Prince won't even be there, so why'd I have to smell nice? it is so infuriating! I'm dressed in a tight corset and layers of petticoats. So I'm already out of my comfort zone. I can hardly breath and my voice seems a little higher than usual. My actual dress is a red velvet colour, with matching dance slippers. My hair is straightened and then pulled into a tight fishtail. I'm dabbed with a little concealer under my eyes and to cover up my few flaws. My eyes are ringed with eye liner and my lashes touched in mascara. My eyeshadow is a light brown that makes my eyes seem darker and more mysterious. My lips are coated in a dark red colour and I look stunningly dangerous. I like it. I'm given a small buttered roll for breakfast, so as not to ruin my lips, tacky red nail vanish or tighten my corset. I'm about 9th there, seeing as it's just girls for this training. Glimmer and Cashmere are both dressed in pink dresses that finish about 10cm below their hips and start about a cm away from their breasts. They're both laughing manically, flipping their hair and batting their eyelids. The girl, Finch I think it was, is dressed in blue, which actually works well with her flaming red hair. She, like me, is looking around, silently assessing her competition. Rue is standing by herself, twirling her curls around her finger, whilst humming to herself. The girls from 9 were both there along with one from 7 and another from 3. I walk over to Rue and she looks up at me smiling.

"I thought Thresh and Gale would've scared you away." rue muses and I chuckle, shaking my head.

"Oh no. I'm not going to be pushed away by some boys." I joke and she giggles, her voice soft and melodious. Slowly everyone else files in. The other girl from 3, the first from 4, then the girls from 6 , The girls from 10, Seeder, Annie dressed in a cornflower blue dress, the girl from 5, Enobaria and the girl who reminded me of her, Johanna, I think it was and everyone else, except from 12. They arrive last, Madge dressed in lilac and Katniss green. She walks over to me and Rue.

"Gale says sorry." Katniss apologises and I nod.

"it's an easy assumption to jump to." I agree and just like that the walls of formality between us all, seem to disappear. Our teacher, Atala appears shortly after.

"Hello ladies, we will now begin seeing as you are all here. I'll get straight to the point. In 4 days, 23 of you will be on your way to your new home with your husbands, but 1 of you will stay here and become a Princess, eventually marrying the Prince, becoming the Queen of Panem and carrying and birthing heirs. My job is to teach you all to act like royalty, seeing as all of you will return monthly to the palace for social televised events. Now, the King and Prince will be taking shifts, watching and analysing your progress. We'll be beginning with posture, so if you'll all grab a book and follow me." I hesitantly pick up a book, shooting Madge a confused look. She shrugs half heartedly, taking her own book. A fanfare sounds as the Prince walks in, smirking smugly and sits in a balcony overlooking us all. I gulp, biting my lip. Having been brought up without a father has forced me to become rougher than most and I really don't want the Prince watching me fail. I sigh, joining Madge, Katniss and Rue in the line. we start with one, balancing in on our heads and having to walk a meter without it falling. Glimmer kept slipping, obviously deliberately, sticking her ass in the air and whining like hell, her damned cousin doing the same. Enobaria and her long lost twin, Johanna, along with Katniss, all failed. The books slid off their heads as they stumbled around in their heels. They were even less feminine. Madge, Rue and Foxface, the girl from 5, it seemed like a suitable nickname, all were amazing. I could just about manage 5 meters by lunch, with 3 books. Rue and Foxface made it to 5 books at 8 meters, Katniss, Johanna and Enobaria 1 book at 2 meters, Glimmer and Cashmere 1 book at 4 meters, Annie managed 6 books at 6 meters and Madge managed 10 books at 13 meters. Her 'excuse' was that she'd had posture and etiquette training in 12, being the Mayor's daughter. Damn, she's good.

We're taught how'd to _eat_ at 11. It turns out being quite complicated, with numerous cutlery. Poor Rue and Katniss were terrible while Madge was good again, having experience from being the Mayor's daughter. I can't help thinking she'd make a great princess, but I hope she isn't picked. I have a feeling that the Prince isn't the most gentlemanly. I struggle slightly with lunch, managing to do it well with only a few corrections. After Lunch the Prince switches with the King, who has apparently been watching the boys all morning. In the afternoon we practice ballroom dancing. I'm paired with Rue, who is quite good, probably making me look better than I really am. We depart at 4, bursting into giggles after we leave.

"Oh gosh, I am so bad at EVERYTHING!" Katniss moans.

"I swear I have 2 left feet!" Madge giggles.

"I couldn't even eat lunch!" Rue sings, not seeming to upset.

"Well, I couldn't do much either." I groan and we all laugh. I bid goodbye as I go to my floor, leaving them giggling in the elevator as the doors shut. I shower, changing into some jeans and a tee, before pulling my hair into a ponytail and leaving for dinner. We eat roast beef, with carrots, broccoli, roast potatoes, Yorkshire pudding and gravy, with a dessert of meringues, cream and strawberries. I retire to my room shortly after, allowing myself to block out my hatred and dread and fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for upload wait. My laptop apparently ran into some "problems" as I was rounding off a 2000 word chapter and it deleted the entire chapter. My laptop is also having power issues and is constantly running out of charge. That will majorly effect my update patterns along with my social life. Sorry.**

 _"Well, hello, little princess." A taunting voice rings out. My head spins around, but all I can see is black. I try to move but my wrists and ankles must be bound and I think I might be tied to a wall. "Your little boyfriend is certainly very worried about you. he's called a complete Kingdom lock-down. But he'll never find you here. And soon, Panem will be mine and you and your little family will cease to exist. And you'll only have your little Prince-y to blame for that." the man lets out a chuckle. "Now, should we get started?"_

I bolt awake, my fingers tightly clenched on the covers, dripping in sweat. It's just a dream. I stand up hesitantly and walk to the bathroom, showering off all remnants of the horrid dream. I lather myself and then dry my dripping body with a pristine white towel. As I step into my bedroom, I calm myself and feel at peace. And, naturally, that's the moment my prep team decide to bound in. I'm dressed in a vermilion red dress and matching kitten heels. My hair is pulled into a complex ponytail with little bubbles of hair over the scalp area. I'm given minimal make up and then sent down to the training hall. Not many people have already arrived when I get down, only the 2 from 1, and a couple others are there. As if noticing my presence, Glimmer and Cashmere spin around and snarl at me. They sashay over, and block me into a corner.

"Listen here, 2," Glimmer growls. "We don't like you and we want you to stop whatever you're doing to the prince."

"You don't stand a chance in this competition." Cashmere adds, with a flick of her hair. "One of us will win. And you don't want to be on our bad side. We could excile you to District 12, turn your mother into an avox, and whip your sister until she dies." My heart catches in my throat. They're outwardly threatening me, my Mum and my sister. "So, I'd be careful, if I were you." They flounce off again, laughing as if nothing had happened. I didn't question for a minute that these girls would be able to keep their promise and I decided that it would be best to fade into the background. More tributes began to drift into the hall, and soon I had Rue, Katniss and Madge with me. Atala lines us all up and a fanfare sounds. King Snow walks in and sits down, glaring down at us all. Atala continues as if the KING OF PANEM hadn't just entered.

"Today, ladies, we will be working on your curtsies and ballroom skills." We spend all morning learning how your leg folds to the floor, and how to bend your leg, and where your head goes. Then we're given a small lunch, to keep us petite and dress ready, probably, and the king just walks out...and is soon replaced by Prince Cato. Ugh. I deliberately blend into the background. As we accept a dance from our partner, I keep my curtsey small and my head up. Then as we dance, I add in a few wrong steps. Then, as we twirl, I stumble in my heels, not all an accident. Small, slightly noticeable, mistakes. We take to the lifts and Madge looks at me worriedly.

"Are you ok?" She whispers in my ear. "Something's been off about you all day." I shake my head, sighing and walk off as the elevator stops at my floor. That night I find sleep near impossible and escape to the roof, lying under the stars until 5am. I get 1 hour of sleep before being woken up by the rainbow people. Today, I'm dressed in an emerald green dress, that finishes in layers at my knees, the top finishing just above my bust and being held up by lace sleeves. My shoes are matching ballet slippers and my hair is down, straight. Today, in training, we are joined with the boys. I have to dance all day with Alfie. He's actually really bad ; it's lucky the heir is a Prince, because Panem isn't at risk of Alfie Addams anytime soon...or hopefully ever. There's a massive banquet at lunch, us all being sat in District order, meaning I'm sandwiched between Gloss, from 1, who keeps nudging my leg and smiling suggestively at me and Alfie who, no offence, eats like a pig. All I can say is that I hope, whoever I'm paired with, isn't/ isn't like Alfie. If so, I am a dead man...or woman, if you know what I mean. When we're eventually dismissed I am so relieved, I thought for a moment I was going to break down into tears of joy. Until I remembered where I was and how much closer I was getting to my impending doom. That night I lay awake, hearing Clara's screams echoing in my head. I escape to the roof again, this time with my quilt, falling asleep, eventually, under the stars.


End file.
